Woody Allen
Woody Allen (b. 1935) is an Academy Award-winning American comedian, actor, film director, screenwriter, author, musician, and playwright. He's best known for his neurotic movie persona and his many films, often starring himself and, by the time of Annie Hall (1977), often focusing on human insecurities, frailties, dysfunctional families, and the need for escapism, among other topics. In his earlier career as a stand-up comedian, Allen was a frequent guest on TV talk shows and variety shows. He paid a visit to Rowlf the Dog and friends on Our Place, as the guest star in the July 9, 1967 broadcast. He also appeared on The Tonight Show on December 31, 1965, which also featured the Muppets. References * Allen's film Annie Hall was spoofed in The Miss Piggy Calendar 1982, with Kermit the Frog dressed as Allen and Miss Piggy as Diane Keaton. The title of the spoof, Posteriors, is a reference to Allen's film Interiors. * In the Bear in the Big Blue House episode "The Amazing Skippy," Ojo suggests that everyone go to see "Take the Bunny and Run," a spoof of Allen's film Take the Money and Run. * Two caricatures of Woody Allen appeared in the Statler and Waldorf web series From the Balcony. In episode 16, a super-fan named Alvy Mellish complained about Allen's decision to film his most recent movie in London instead of New York City. Mellish's name is a combination of Allen's character names in Annie Hall and Bananas. * In From the Balcony episode 31, a Muppet caricature of Allen presented his version of Close Encounters of the Third Kind. * Telly Monster's "Muppetbook" profile for the 40th season of Sesame Street stated that one of his pet peeves are Woody Allen movies, because they have too much anxiety. Movie Mentions * Allen's 1984 film Broadway Danny Rose includes a Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, including the Kermit the Frog balloon and the Sesame Street float, with Big Bird and Kermit Love on top. * In Allen's 1990 comedy Alice, a friend of the title character says that her son cries whenever he has to leave the house, "especially if Sesame Street is on." Connections * F. Murray Abraham played the Greek chorus leader in Mighty Aphrodite * Alec Baldwin played Ed in Alice * Milton Berle played himself in Broadway Danny Rose * Kenneth Branagh played Lee Simon in Celebrity * Marshall Brickman co-wrote Sleeper and Annie Hall * Michael Caine played Elliot in Hannah and Her Sisters * Dick Cavett played himself in Annie Hall * Juliana Donald played the usherette in The Purple Rose of Cairo * Shelley Duvall played Pam in Annie Hall * Mia Farrow starred in several Woody Allen movies * José Ferrer played Leopold in A Midsummer Night's Sex Comedy * John Glover played Annie's actor ex-boyfriend in Annie Hall * Jeff Goldblum played a party guest in Annie Hall * Harold Gould played Anton Inbedkov in Love and Death * Seth Green played Joe in Radio Days * Adrian Grenier played a member of the Darrow Entourage in Celebrity * Melanie Griffith played Nicole Oliver in Celebrity * Tom Hiddleston played F. Scott Fitzgerald in Midnight in Paris * Ian Holm played Ken in Another Woman * Russell Horton played a man in the theatre line in Annie Hall * William Hurt played Doug Tate in Alice * Allison Janney played Evelyn Isaacs in Celebrity * Michael Jeter played a freshman in Zelig * Carol Kane played Allison Portchnik in Annie Hall * Julie Kavner played Gail in Hannah and Her Sisters, Joe's mother in Radio Days, Treva in New York Stories ("Oedipus Wrecks"), a decorator in Alice, Alma in Shadows and Fog * Ed Koch played himself in in New York Stories ("Oedipus Wrecks") * Martin Landau played Judah Rosenthal in Crimes and Misdemeanors * Julia Louis-Dreyfus played Mary in Hannah and Her Sisters * William H. Macy played a "War of the Worlds" radio voice in Radio Days * Len Maxwell co-wrote dialogue, dubbed voices, and played the interview in What's Up, Tiger Lily? * Liam Neeson played Michael Gates in Husbands and Wives * Bebe Neuwirth played Nina - the Hooker in Celebrity * Don Pardo played the "Guess That Tune" announcer in Radio Days * Bernadette Peters played the muse in Alice * Richard Portnow played Sy in Radio Days * Tito Puente played a bandleader in Radio Days * Sam Rockwell played played a member of the Darrow Entourage in Celebrity * Paul Simon played Tony Lacey in Annie Hall * Mary Steenburgen played Adrian in A Midsummer Night's Sex Comedy * Meryl Streep played Jill in Manhattan * Lily Tomlin played a prostitute in Shadows and Fog * Loretta Tupper played a street stranger in Annie Hall and the music store owner in The Purple Rose of Cairo * Christopher Walken played Duane Hall in Annie Hall * Jack Warden played Lloyd in September, Julian Marx in Bullets Over Broadway, Tiresias in Mighty Aphrodite * Sam Waterston played Mike in Interiors, Peter in September, and Ben in Crimes and Misdemeanors * John Wood played Jason in The Purple Rose of Cairo External links * IMDb __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Celebrities Category:Celebrity References Category:Movie Mentions